Warm Snow or Cold Earth
by BlueForestLeaf
Summary: Hiccup is a 20 year old man who had a break up with his boyfriend, so Toothless wanted to help (more like wanted to tease) and suggested to have fun. But Hiccup ended up meeting a sexy white haired boy who's dancing skills sucks. Would he ended up wanting his ex boyfriend back or will he fall in love with this sexy white haired boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I made Hiccup's name as Hector within the beginning chapters but it will change so don't worry, also Terrence would be Toothless. I am a new writer here and I'm not really good at writing since I usually express myself through visuals. But please let's get along, just leave reviews so I would know if you guys like the plot I'm making. I would also like to remind you that there will be a lot of characters in this story and a little weird shipping too... just a little... :)

**Note: I do not own anything but my imaginations. The characters would be from the movies of DreamWorks and Disney...**

**I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Warm Snow or Cold Earth<p>

Hector is sitting on a bench near the park trying to stop his dorky smile from the people passing by while waiting for his boyfriend.

Someone suddenly tap his shoulder from the back and Hector jump slightly from the touch. He turned and saw his boyfriend smiling innocently down at him…

"Guy.." Hector smiled back.

"Morning Hector.. Wanna go grab some coffee?" Guy asked shifting in front of Hector.

"Sure! Which coffee shop should we go?" Hector stands and tried taking a hold of Guy's hand..

Guy stared at their hands and look up at Hector's face. "Hector you know we're out in public"

"Who cares?" Hector asked with a smirk.

"I do" Guy answered with a firm tone.

Hector sighed and let go of Guy's hand. "Fine… What's the big deal with holding hands anyway?"

Guy is the one to sigh this time. "I'm sorry…"

Seeing He's boyfriend making a sad face because of him made him feel guilty…

"No don't say sorry, I just missed you that's all…" Hector blush slightly and started walking to the nearest coffee shop.. "Come on, it's cold out here." Hector called not too far away.

Guy followed with a small smile growing from his face. But it was broken from the thought of what he's going to do at the time they got in the coffee shop…

* * *

><p>Inside the shop, Guy picked the table near the glass window and Hector followed suit. A waitress came asking their orders. Guy ordered a black coffee and mochafrap for Hector…<p>

"So" Hector started. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

There was a long pause before Guy answered Hector's question…

"We need to break up…" Guy said looking Hector in the eyes.

Startled with the answer of his boyfriend, Hector tried to smirk not letting him self panic…

"W-what? Guy, if this is about the public thing I won't do it anymore I promise-"

"It's not that…..my…parents knew.." Guy cut in.

"How?" He asked with a little bit of panic tone for he knew the time when Guy's parents know about them, their relationship will end soon enough…

"Three days ago, when you took me home and kissed me….somebody saw.." He said frowning a bit.

"But I didn't-"

"I know…" He cut in again. "The person who saw us was taking their trash out so it's more like a coincidence.."

"Can't we do something other than break up? Guy… please, don't do this we can figure something out just-" He begged, almost starting to cry. "just…don't break up with me" looking straight into Guy's eyes.

"I'm sorry Hector…" Guy looked down at his hands then stands slowly when the waitress came back with their order…

The waitress was putting down their order when suddenly Guy gave her the payment and started to leave the shop. She was confused for a bit but when she saw the other man sitting still with wide eyes, she knew something wrong happened and better leave him be..

* * *

><p>Jack sat at the counter rubbing his shoulder, in front of him was a tall man with gray hair tied up in a pony tale and green eyes wiping some washed wine glass…<p>

"Ya know ya can't just sit there when there's still customer.." Aster said wiping some flair bottles this time.

Jack just sighed…

"Oh come on Aster were almost close and there's only one customer left" Jamie said entering the counter, giving a peck on Aster's cheek. "You okay Jack?" Jamie asked turning in Jack's direction.

"Yeah, still good.." Jack said rubbing his temples this time.

"You can go off early, Aster and I will do the closing. Right Aster?" Jamie suggested and Jack looking at Aster waiting for his approval..

"What!? No wa-augh.." Aster tried to protest but Jamie nudged him on his side narrowing his brows a little…

Aster sighed. "Fine you can go off early this time frosty.."

Jack chuckled. "thanks Bunny.." giving him a smirk but with a tired complexion combined.

"Ack! Stop calling me bunny you bloody show pony!" Dropping the flair bottle that he's wiping.

But Jack ignored Aster and stands, walking in the dressing room for a change of clothes…

"Do you think Jack is alright?" Jamie asked when Jack is already out of sight.

"Ya hear him, I'm sure he's alright.." Aster said continuing on what he's doing.

Jamie sighed. "I wonder what's happened this time.."

Aster droped the flair bottle gently then turn Jamie's head his way. "Stop ruining your cute face by worrying for him" Aster said giving Jamie a kiss. "And I'm getting jealous here ya know.." Aster followed frowning.

Jamie giggled. "He's my best friend, Aster, you don't have to get jealous over him. Besides, he's not my type" Jamie said giving Aster a long kiss.

"GET A FREAKIN' ROOM YOU TWO!"

Someone yelled from somewhere…

"Oh, so ya want us to leave without closing the bar!?" Aster yelled back, turning he's head for a bit not really looking for the person who yelled at them..

"NO WAY! JUST…. STOP FLIRTING AND START CLOSING!"

Someone replied…

"Hehe~ jealous…" Aster said.

Jamie chuckled. "Come on let's just close up, the last customer already left." Jamie said and grabbed a hold of Aster's hand pulling him out the counter gently.

"Aye, then let's make out.." Aster said with a smirk.

Jamie raised his eyebrow at him that says 'really, you still have to say that?'

Aster chuckled and pulled him out the counter then they started closing the bar…

* * *

><p><strong>That all for now but I'll try updating as soon as possible. Oh! yeah I haven't decided on which setting will this story goes and I think you guys won't be needing it on this chapter anyway. Well until next time! :D<strong>

**Would you guys like me to make Hiccup and Jack's life back round on the next chapter or you'll just wait with the following ones to know them better?**

**Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue this or not..! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Heh! As if you're interested in reading this note... Well whatever, I'm just sharing here and this chapter is not edited.. (I do sound like I changed personality, don't I?) But again I'm a visual communicator, not really into expressing things using words so... yeah, boom go! hahaha! Oh! This chapter is longer than the first, enjoy!

**Note: **(Again) Don't own any of the characters except Reye.

**I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Warm Snow or Cold Earth<p>

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

Hector layed on his bed still thinking about what happened, he did cry from a while ago but realized that he's at fault too by kissing Guy outside. He should have done it when they were inside his car it was stupid of him to kiss him outside… 

Hector was pulled back from his thoughts by someone knocking at the door…

"Yes…?" Hector said lazily.

"Phone for you dear.." a woman said with a slight rough accent.

"Okay, thanks mom…" Hector replied, getting up from his bed.

….

He held the phone to his ear and greeted the person on the other line…

"You sound dead.." the other person started.

"Have you ever heard a dead person talk?" Hector asked.

The other person chuckled and said, "I did. Just now."

"Not really helping, Terrence." Hector said.

"Woah.. You're really dead, why Terrence?" the other person called by Terrence said.

"Your other name was supposed to be called when a person is glad or happy.." Hector explained.

"But you are gay.." Terrence mocked

"Fuck you….." Hector said with a straight face knowing Terrence does not really see it.

"ahahaha~ Come on now, tell me what happened.."

"You're the cousin, how come you still don't know yet?" Hector asked.

"I do know that Guy's parents knew your relationship with him, what I actually wanna know is what happened today.." Terrence said smiling.

"You're smiling, aren't you?" Hector asked with a frown.

"What~! No I'm not…" Terrence protested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.." Hector said. "Usual place then?"

"Uhuh…" Terrence said.

After putting the phone down Hector heard someone blew their car horn. He looked out the window and saw a jet black camaro waiting idly outside his house…

"Seriously..?" Hector said with a low voice, a smile creeping on his face.

* * *

><p>Driving their way to the 'usual place' Terrence keep glancing on Hector wondering if he should start asking or wait for his friend to start the conversation… <p>

"Well we broke up.." Hector started.

"…"

"What else do you wanna know?" Hector asked.

"Want ice cream?" Terrence asked Hector back.

"You're such a ruiner, man.." Hector said chuckling.

Terrence smiled and made a concerned face after, "What did he say?"

Hector gave him a short silence before replying, "He just ended it"

"So he chose his parents over you?" Terrence asked.

"..."

"Dude, that's fucked up…" Terrence said with a frown, "Also old fashioned" He added turning his head to look at Hector with raised brow then looking back at the road.

Hector chuckled, "Just drive faster so we can get ice cream.."

"Heh~! Fine your treat.."

Hector frowned playfully, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he asked turning to look at Terrence.

"I'm driving you there, I think that's fair enough.." Terrence said with a smirk.

"Some best friend you are.." Hector said rolling his eyes.

Terrence just kept smirking at him…

* * *

><p>People passes by in front of a white haired boy sitting on a bench, staring down, sighing a lot and thinking. Thinking of his sister… <p>

Meanwhile Hector and Terrence are inside the convenience store looking for the flavor of the ice cream they wanted. They found a caramel and that flavor is the last of it, the rest were chocolates. They even argued about who's going to have it, but Hector gave up in the end, letting Terrence have the caramel flavor instead and have the chocolate ice cream for himself…

"Seriously I'm the one paying but I didn't got to have the flavor I wanted" Hector said his complain in a hush tone not aware that Terrence still hear him.

"You just have to be more persistent next time bro.. hehe~" Terrence said waving the ice cream for Hector to see.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Hector replied with a little sarcasm.

They were nearing the cashier where a middle aged woman employee is unintentionally eavesdropping through the two's conversation… 

"Because I'm charming and you love me" Terrence said with a wink towards Hector.

"That's just gross, man" Hector said with a raised eyebrow smiling.

"Doesn't really show on your face though" Terrence said, slightly laughing.

The woman was smiling and staring at the two and suddenly…

"Aw~ you two are such an adorable couple.." She said while taking their ice cream.

Hector and Terrence was startled while staring at the lady, they looked to each other then back again to claim their ice cream. While getting out the convenience store, they glance for the last time at the woman and smiled sheepishly while she's waving at them…

"Are we even flirting at each other?" Terrence asked.

Hector sighed and chuckled, "Duh, you just said that you're charming and I love you" Hector deadpanned.

"Sometimes people's prediction isn't on the right track.." Terrence said with a straight face.

"Uhuh…"

They sat on a bench and Hector noticed a white haired boy, slumped on the bench across from the one him and Terrence is sitting. He didn't gave much too attention and just thought that the guy might have broken up with someone too and that reminds him of his own situation again. But if he just looked closely and concentrated on the boy across from them, he was crying and the shrugging of his shoulders proves it enough.

….

Jack didn't know what to do, his sister needed the medication as soon as possible but they don't have the money for it. He even stop attending college and been taking 3 jobs in a week and it's still not enough. The money he earned is almost only fitted with his brother's tuition and the rest was for their food and house bills. He was tired of it. He never had a time to bond with his siblings because of his jobs anymore. Even when they live in the same roof, he barely saw them awake. He's been longing to hear their laughter again, he wanted to hug them and he misses them.

Suddenly, he remembered the offer that's been waiting for him from Reye, a host from the gay bar he's been working on as a waiter. Reye offered Him a special job, and all he needed to do is dance half naked in front of the customer or customers.

Honestly he doesn't want it but there is no other option left. Well, there's Jamie but if he wanted to borrow the cash then that means he have to tell him. Together with Jamie's boyfriend Aster, Jamie would definitely borrow some cash on his boyfriend and lend it to Jack. Jack doesn't want that. He doesn't want others to worry for him, no more frowns and sad faces. He wants laughter… He wants freedom…..

So in the end Jack decided to accept Reye's offer and he's going to tell him his in with it tomorrow…

"I hope it'll be okay.." Jack said to himself and stands from the bench he's been slumping in and went to his next job.

He's not sure of this. Of course he's not! Jack doesn't have any experience with dancing half naked in front of gay men for goodness sake. Heck, he's not even gay!

* * *

><p>Strangely, Hector was not aware that he's been staring at the boy across their seat. Terrence on the other hand was almost done with he's ice cream and thinking of a plan to make Hector give his for him. But he noticed Hector's line of sight, when he follows it he sees the white haired boy stands up… walking away. Terrence also noticed that Hector was following the boy's motion… <p>

"What the hell, man.. Are you planning on hitting on that boy? Seriously, you just had break up for breakfast this morning…" Terrence said crossing his legs and leans both elbows, making a straight face…

"It's still morning and I'm not gonna- why'd you think I was planning on hitting on someone?" Hector said, looking at Terrence with a 'I can't believe you're saying that to me', "And for your information, I want Guy back" He added, rolling his eyes.

"Then why are you staring at that boy?" Terrence asked, turning his head in Hector's direction and raising a brow.

"Wha- a boy- where is- I was?" Hector asked back, can't decide on what question to ask first.

Terrence made a face, "the fuck.." he uncrossed his legs and stands up, "t'so annoying when that happens" he muttered looking away.

"What, would you repeat that one, please?" Hector pleaded.

"I said I'm starving, let's go have lunch.." Terrence said, walking to the parking lot.

Hector follows, "It not even 11:30 you hungry already? And technicaly, you are not starving since you know when will you're going to eat so you're probably just hungry."

"Okay fine Mr. Nerdy Hiccup, you're such a bookworm." Terrence teased, rolling his eyes.

"We talked about that name…" Hector warned, frowning.

Terrence was chuckling when he noticed Hector's ice cream still half full.

"As always you don't finish your food." Terrence said, still staring at Hector's ice cream.

"Wha-?" Hector looked at his small ice cream tub still half full then sighed, "here, you can have it" handing to Terrence.

"Hahaha! Thank you.."

"You aren't really welcome.."

Terrence ate the ice cream first real fast before driving because he can't wait until they got to Hector's house where his mom is cooking. Terrence's favorite, grilled salmon.

* * *

><p>Note: Jack left the 'usual place' of Hector and Terrence at around 11:30 and he just walked it the whole way. So he got to the art shop passed noon… hahahaha!<p>

Jack walks in an art shop where a girl arranging some materials in the shelf…

"Welcome to- Oh, Jack!" The girl greeted.

"Good morning, Trix" Jack greeted back.

"Jack, it's passed noon already." Trix said, getting a ladder and moving to a high shelf.

"Oh.." Jack replied looking at the wall clock of the shop.

"You had lunch already?" Trix asked, while arranging some sketch books.

"uh.. I'll eat later" Jack said, walking passed Trix to get his uniform from his locker.

"Mom brought some fries and burgers a while ago." Trix said, "I ate the fries though, you can have both burgers I won't be eating them anyway.." She added.

"No it's fine I'll just buy food later.." Jack tried to protest, tying the apron's lace. (Yes, the apron was the uniform, and why apron you asked? In this art shop they sell stoneware for pit firing. The clay is leaving mud in your hands when you touch it.)

Trix stopped arranging the sketch books and looked in Jack's direction, "Would you just eat it?" she said.

Jack sighed, "thanks.."

"Also, mom's coming back to give some foods to you again."

"What?" Jack asked, frowning a bit.

"Don't worry, we know that you have money problems and don't want us to help but it's not actually for you." Trix said, answering the main question in Jack's mind, "It's for those two, you know she's fond of them especially their teeth."

Jack chuckled, "I see.."

Done with arranging the sketch books, Trix got down and went to her locker to get those burgers…

"Here." handing Jack a paper bag.

"Thanks." Jack said, seeing what was inside the paper bag, "you've got to be kidding me.." Jack looked at Trix.

Trix chuckled, "You can finish those, you're a guy anyway.." she said, walking away, nearing the counter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a guy right? You can take 2 quarter pounder burgers." She said as she gets herself busy.

"Still, I can't eat all of this it's too heavy" Jack reasoned to her.

"Then give it to Nick, I'm sure he'll love that."

"I don't know, I think he's starting to become a vegetarian."

Trix turned her head towards Jack, "No way!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure though"

Trix smirked, "give it to Emma then.."

Jack froze for a second and said, "right, maybe she will"

Trix noticed the sudden change of tone from Jack, "What's happened?"

* * *

><p>Inside the car Terrence was humming happily while thinking of food. Hector seeing this, he just smirked and kept quiet, thinking of something to do to make Guy come back to him…<p>

"Augh, shit…." Terrence suddenly said

"What?" Hector asked looking at Terrence.

"I forgot to buy some materials."

"Uh…. You can turn around, I don't mind."

Terrence didn't say anything and just took a U turn…

* * *

><p><strong>So want do you think? I wanna know! I wanna know! So please leave a review, if you can't then okay. I can't do anything about it anyway...<strong>

Teddy: Thank you for liking it.. (isn't the first chapter a little boring since it's really short? xD) I'll take the suggestion don't worry.. :D

valjimenez: Uh.. Sorry I only knew two languages. But you reviewed! That means you read it, right? How about reviewing in English next time?

Paoshiro Hozomi: Seriously, dude, you forgot to online before you review? Are you that old? hahah! Just messin' with ya! Thank you for reviewing~

GoneRENagade: Again, Guy is from the Croods and here is Terrence a.k.a. Toothless. Should we also start an art lesson? xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **A lot happened -_- But! Here I give you chapter 3... Yay~ and it has two parts! Well I hope it will satisfy you.. This time I can't promise to update as soon as possible because, I was planning on doing a landscape painting for my parents'gift and a portrait for my sister for Christmas but unfortunately I wasn't able to finish it in time (It was huge -_-) so it's gonna be their New Year's gift and hopefully I'm done before January 1... SOOOO yeah enjoy this one! :D Happy Holidays everyone!

**Note: This is for the last time, I do not own anything but my imagination and OCs :)**

**My answers for the reviews will be on the second part of this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Warm Snow or Cold Earth<p>

**Chapter 3 part 1**

A lot of people around, chatting, laughing, chasing each other, playing with stray cats, any kind of noises you can imagine. Every where inside the campus is nothing but noisy.

Then there is a particular group –not really a group because there were just the two of them sitting away from the crowd. They were a male and a female, the said petite male with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing gray sneakers, navy blue skinny jeans, and white long sleeve shirt. Preoccupied with his huge fiction book, the girl in front of him is just the same though in front of her is not a book but a wood, carvings half done. Her long raven hair tied up in a braided ponytail, her eyes the same colour as the guy in front of him but lighter, she wears black leather boots, her blue jeans hugging her long, well-toned legs, in her waist tied a forest green jacket, and a black tank top exposing her pale muscled arms (just picture it like Astrid's haha). In front of her was the half-carved wood, but in her left hand, a sketch book and the right, a coal.

Her phone suddenly started to chirp…

"Gab, your phone is ringing." The blonde said, distracted from the chirping phone, "and change that ringtone, will you." he added.

Gab stopped sketching and made a face then she grabbed her phone from her body bag and answered the call…

"Yes, Toothless, what is it?" Gab greeted the other line, putting her sketch on the table.

"I'm in an art shop. You need something so I could buy it?" Toothless said.

"Oh." Gab replied, starting to perk up, "Uh, white charcoal and soft pastel… Ah! Also a black book, I'll pay you on that one."

"Okay, I'll bring it there when I'm done here."

"Don't you have classes today, kid?" Gab asked.

"Don't call me kid we're just the same age, and no I don't have classes. Professors seem to be lazy today." Toothless replied, a little irritated with the word 'kid'.

"No, not really, I'm ten months older than you.." Gab deadpanned, smiling.

Toothless groaned, "I'll be there in a minute." He said before ending the call.

"Who was it, Terrence?" the blonde boy asked.

Gab tossed her phone back in her bag and said, "Yes Cadan, It's your crush and he is coming here."

"Tsk. Can you please cut it with the crush thing? And stop bullying me with your words." Cadan said, irritated but a little blush showing in his cheeks.

Gab laughed louder for people to glance their way, "Don't give that shit on me while blushing and I'm not bullying you. I just show affection that way that really means "do your best to impress him"…" she said with a smirk.

"You'll never change that attitude.."

"If I did then it won't be fun to hang out with me now, no?" she replied with a smile, continuing with her sketching.

Cadan didn't reply but he was smiling, Gab wasn't able to see it because of his book blocking half of his face…

* * *

><p>Terrence parked in front of the art shop…<p>

"You coming?" Terrence asked.

"No, Toothless, I'll just wait here." Hector said, still staring at the window.

Toothless smiled with the name so that means his best friend is feeling better bit by bit, "Okay, this won't take long." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

When Toothless got in the shop Hector sighed, he leaned on his seat and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes though, an unbelievable scene in front of him is happening…

In front of Toothless' car, a brown haired man with a weird pony tail on top of his head, smiling and beside him a girl with red hair, holding his hand giggling to whatever the man is saying. They are passing, walking slowly as if to make it stuck in Hector's mind and repeat it in every single day of his life.

Guy is with someone else and Hector was confused. They just broke up this morning, right?

Hector was getting out of the car when Guy's mother got out of the car beside Toothless'…

"Did you kids have fun?" Guy's mother asked them but actually just looking at his son like they are having a little telepathic conversation.

The girl answered the woman, "Yes, madam, it was fun. Guy here is really a gentleman." She said smiling at her.

"Good." The woman said sternly but with a smile.

As Hector watched the scene, he started to frown. But to his surprise, Guy was smiling but the smile was not because he is happy. Hector knows it.

Hector stayed inside the car until the one beside it left. He started to think deeply again, he didn't notice Toothless getting inside and calling him…

"-tor, Hector.. Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

Hiccup came back from his thoughts, "What?" he asked turning to Toothless who's frowning.

"What? Don't "what?" me, what is it this time?" Toothless asked, still frowning but his voice full with concern.

"Nothing, sorry it won't happen again." Hiccup said.

"It better be!"

"And stop calling me-"

"Stop giving me that bullshit! I'm angry at you." Toothless cut in, frowning

Hiccup widened his eyes but smirked after, "Aw~ did I make the big baby mad at me now? Oh why, oh why~?" Hiccup almost sang, tilting his head.

Toothless pushed Hiccup's face and Hiccup laughed…

"We're heading to the university." Toothless said.

"What? Why? You don't have classes today, right?" Hiccup asked.

"I got something to give to my sister."

"That's fine for me, but aren't you hungry?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, well we still got time." Toothless said, smiling and probably because of thinking about the food again, "besides it's my sister we're going to." He added.

"Riiiiighht~ It is your sister. I don't really now if I should be sorry for her for having you as her little brother." Hiccup said.

"Hey I'm not her little brother, we're the same age." Toothless argue.

"Ten months apart? That's the same age?" Hiccup deadpanned.

"You sound like her now." Toothless said with a straight face, starting the car.

"Oh, thank you." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't a complement."

Then they drove off, heading for the university…

* * *

><p>(Okay, this is what happened inside the art shop…)<p>

When Toothless came in a white haired boy greeted him and started to ask about what he needed. Toothless remembering from a while ago that the guy in front of him is the one being stared by his best friend from their 'usual place'. He looked back at his car before answering the guy.

"Uh, oil paint, a set of oil paint." Toothless said.

"What brand, sir?" The guy asked.

Toothless pointed at a particular name in front of them.

"Okay, I'll be right back" the guy said with a smile.

Toothless was surprised to see the guy that it lead him to think if there is something like fate or destiny happening here but shrugged it off after. While waiting for the guy he suddenly had the urge to call his sister.

He got five before someone answered…

"Yes, Toothless, what is it?" greeted his sister, with a bored tone

"I'm in an art shop. You need something so I could buy it?" Toothless asked

"Oh." His sister said perking up, "Uh, white charcoal and soft pastel… Ah! Also a black book, I'll pay you on that one." She added.

"Okay, I'll bring it there when I'm done here."

"Don't you have classes today, kid?" his sister asked.

"Don't call me kid we're just the same age, and no I don't have classes. Professors seemed to be lazy today." Toothless replied, a little irritated with the word 'kid'.

"No, not really, I'm ten months older than you.." she said.

Toothless groaned, "I'll be there in a minute." He said before ending the call.

Just in time after the call, the guy came back with the things he needed…

"Here, is these all you need, sir?" the guy said with polite tone, still smiling.

"Uhm no, actually I still need two white charcoals, soft pastel and a black book." Toothless said.

The guy nodded and left to get the materials…

* * *

><p>After the customer left, Trix coughed reminding Jack that she's still in there and waiting for his explanation..<p>

At the time she asked Jack what happened, Trix caught a black camaro taking a park in front of their shop. When she recognized the plate number she started to shift from the counter going to a corner and pretends that she's going to arrange some materials again. Jack watching what Trix is doing he raised a brow and before he can manage to ask his friend, a tall man came in. Raven hair, tan skin, green eyes, the guy was wearing all black except for his inside shirt. Black pants, black boots, black coat and a gray long sleeve shirt inside his coat.

While Jack is having a 'business' talking with the man, Trix kept quiet through the whole conversation. After the man left, Trix stands and went to the cashier again…

Jack gave her a questioning look that said 'what was that?'

"That's nothing, he just remind me of… someone." Trix said, answering Jack's questioning look, "and he's a regular customer here." She added.

Jack nodding, his mouth making an 'ah' shape, "your ty-"

"the 'someone' that that customer resembles is a nightmare so no, not my type" Trix cut in.

"Oh, okay, my bad" Jack said, a little awkwardly.

"So are you planning on telling me what happened?" Trix asked.

Jack frown, he should have asked her more about the 'someone'…

"It's under control now, so don't worry" Jack assured.

"It's Emma we're talking about here you know."

"It's under control" Jack said with finality.

Before Trix could ask again, a woman wearing clothes that almost had 10 colours came inside, carrying two boxes and four paper bags on top. Trix seeing this rushed outside with Jack following her and carried a boxe out from the woman's hands and put it inside the counter…

And.. For a small woman, she sure had a trick to carry boxes almost the same size as her…

"Mom you should have called especially when you're carrying those" Trix said gesturing to the boxes.

"I made it anyway" Trix's mother said, smiling.

"Good afternoon, ma'am" Jack greeted the woman, flashing a warm smile.

Toothiana cupped Jack's head and pulled a little harshly and started to open his mouth wide to see his 'freshy fallen snow' teeth…

"Aw~ still white as snow, good job dear" Toothiana said, not removing her fingers from Jack's mouth.

"ah dint doh eni'ing toh eht, eleh." Jack said, trying to form a word but totally failed. (I didn't do anything to it, really)

"Sorry, could you repeat it dear?" Toothiana said, confused but fingers still on Jack's mouth with her eyes looking from every side of his teeth looking for a cavity or something.

Trix sighed, "Mom, fingers out of his mouth please." She said.

"Oh. Sorry dear" Toothiana let go of Jack, "They are beautiful" patting Jack's arm lightly and moving to her daughter's side.

Jack chuckled, "How's your day, ma'am?" he ask.

"How many times should I remind this boy that he can just call me Tooth?" Toothiana ask her daughter, a little whine in her tone.

Trix smirked, "No one really knows, mom" she said getting inside the counter again…

* * *

><p>The parking lot is almost full, a lot of different vehicles parked back to back but he managed to find a spot with a tree shading it. When his camaro got parked, he looked at Hiccup who is still deep in thinking.<p>

Toothless sighed, "You still thinking about it, huh?"

Hiccup blinked and turn toward Toothless, "sorry"

"Nah~! It's just that –well maybe I don't understand but seriously Hiccup there are other guys out there." Toothless said with a concerned look on his face, "Way more better for you and won't choose their parents over you." he added.

Hiccup smirked, "Okay, alright, don't be so dramatic. There are no cameras around to film this scene we're –uh, you're doing"

"I'm…. I'm just freakin' concern about you you little-!" Toothless cut himself off and started to push Hiccup fast and repeatedly making the car shake and people started to look toward the shaking camaro. They can't really seem to see who are inside because of its black tinted windows. Well what do you think they are thinking?

Toothless stopped by a knock on his window. Looking out he sees his sister and immediately open his car door…

"You done having sex?" Gab said both hands on her back. On her side, a blonde guy standing.

Toothless came out his camaro, "Sis-"

"People… are staring." Gab cut Toothless off and started to walk away.

Toothless looked at the blonde and he just shrugged then towards Hiccup and Hiccup mouthed 'let's just follow her' getting our of his best friend's car.

They sat facing each other, best friends sitting besides each other and a blonde kept stealing glances towards a particular raven haired guy. Of course Gab noticed it and chuckled, but instead of any teasing she suddenly…

"So what's up with you Hiccup?" Gab ask

"Huh, what? Why me?"

Gab stared at him with a straight face..

"Seriously, you guys are his cousins why do you still ask?" Hiccup ask

"I do know about Guy's parents knowing your relationship with him, what I wanted to know is what happened today." Gab said

Hiccup raised a brow because that was exactly what Toothless said a while ago but more formal from Gab. He even thought if these two siblings practice this question just to ask him…

"He broke up with me."

"Hmm… That's a little odd." Gab commented.

"How is it odd?"

"I had a dream" Gab suddenly blurted.

"What? How did that connect with it being odd?" Toothless asked

"Well in the dream it was you who broke up with him." Gab said, pointing at Hiccup.

"Me?" Hiccup said, disbelief forming in his face, "That's just impossible."

"Always expect the unexpected." Gab said, turning to Toothless, "Where are the materials?"

Toothless didn't say a word and just slide the paper bag in front of his sister…

"Are you sure, you want him back?" Gab asked Hiccup again.

"I didn't-"

"It's obvious, you know. Especially Toothless getting irritated like this that means you're into something and he's trying to get you off it but you're just too stubborn." Gab said, her eyes turn to Toothless for a second for gesturing.

Hiccup sighed, "I just… love him." He said with a tone of defeat.

Really, is Toothless's sister some telepathic being or something? Hiccup thought.

"Really?" Gab ask

Hiccup just looked at her..

"I really doubt it though." She said, her fore finger on her lower lip staring at the paper bag in front of her.

With this comment, the three slowly turned their heads to the woman giving her their questioning look…

Noticing the boys around her looking, she started to smile and then turned to face Hiccup…

"I know a place that could help you." she said with a grin.

"I have a feel bad about this" The blonde muttered.

"Shut up Cadan" Gab said still grinning.

"You're creepy"

Gab laughed at the comment and Hiccup making a face, not really understanding what she's trying to tell him.

Toothless suddenly, "Aha! I get it, that would be good for him!" he said a little to loud.

"Too slow, kid" Gab said.

Toothless semi-glared at his sister..

They planned it out, Gab suggesting that Hiccup should try going to this particular bar. Both Cadan and Hiccup shouted the question 'What!?" at her and she almost fell from her seat. She asked Toothless to help her explain and he started explaining but with Gab syncing every time. At first Hiccup declined the offer but Toothless get on dramatic on him again and started to beg. Gab looking at his brother made her thought 'this boy is a big time puppy' and hoping he won't do it to her. Soon Hiccup accepted it but said it to be just once because he still needed to get Guy back. Toothless felt irritated with the statement but agreed anyway. On the back of his mind though, he is determined to make Hiccup forget about Guy. Yeah it sounds like he's the one in love with his best friend but really he just hated seeing Hiccup hurting. He seen Hiccup been through it when they where still in high school and if it wasn't because of Guy, Hiccup would be seeing himself with cats as his only companion in life…

"Wow. You guys just made me late for my next subject" Gab said while looking at her watch. She doesn't sound like she really cared though.

"As if you care" Toothless deadpanned.

Gab chuckled and made her stand, "good point but I still need to attend."

With that finality, they said their 'see ya later guys' and went on to their destination…

Cadan was really quiet for a while, debating him self to ask or not about something to Gab but she noticed the hesitation and answered what she thought her best friend wanted to clarify from her…

"Do you remember when we were in 4th grade?" Gab asked the blonde.

"What about 4th grade?" Cadan said

"I told you that I dreamt about you crying because you tripped and cut your knee." Gab said.

"Yeah."

"And in that dream when you saw me, you stopped crying and started to smile as if you've seen your mother and know that you'll be fine because she'll be treating your knee." Gab continued.

"uhuh.." Cadan agreed, "and funny thing is after hearing it, I tripped when we were playing tag with others and accidentally pushed by someone." He added," but instead of mom making me stop to cry, you did and you were the one to treat my wounds."

Gab was smiling, looking at Cadan in the corner of her eye…

Cadan gasped, making a halt, "Does that mean –when you said Hiccup is-" he said, eyes getting bigger and bigger if it were possible.

Gab stopped walking and chuckled, "I'm not sure though." She said, "If I remember it, sometimes it doesn't happen."

"But it still awesome you know," Cadan said, turning to look at his best friend

Gab just smiled at him and continued walking, "Come on, you have class too right?"

Cadan checked his watch, "Our classes aren't the same but we have the same time, right?" he asked.

Gab stopped and turn to look at Cadan, "and that means?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Screw class." Cadan said with a smile.

Gab was surprise because her best friend never cut classes even when he's late…

Gab laughed, "And because of that my dear friend, we'll go to the arcade!"

"What? No! I want to go to the library." Cadan whined.

Gab stared at her best and suddenly made a firm grip to his left shoulder, "Nope! You're coming with me.." she said with a smirk.

Cadan started to scream and calling for help but no one really tried to because why would they? When he's screaming and laughing at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not edited I'm so sorry, I just really wanted to let you guys have this chapter so please forgive me :[<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Here's part 2 guys! :D and again my answers for the review are just in the bottom of this chapter! By the way, my father started to use our computer again. New project I think and hopefully the client won't back out on him. (that also means I can't type a lot and too lazy to write it down. The paper I'll use will definitely just be lost, my room is always a mess! It's not me! I blame it to the huge canvas and mediums! xD I'm whispering...)

**Leave a review also I accept suggestion for this story so don't be shy ^^**

* * *

><p>Warm Snow or Cold Earth<p>

**Chapter 3 part 2**

Jack's POV

Before I got out from the art shop Sandy texted me that the bakery will be close for this week. The bakery is my third job and Sandy is my boss, a short man with a golden hair and golden brown eyes. The short man can't speak due from an old accident but he always tried his best to be understood by others. Most of the time, he writes on notes or a handy white board and sometimes he tries to teach us employees so we can understand him. The others do learn fast and me, I think I'm helpless but Sandy doesn't give up.

When Trix and her mother knew about the text they insisted to give me a ride home. I never really got the chance to decline because they didn't stop saying things that supposed to be convincing like "it's dangerous in the dark you know, you might get robbed or molested or kidnapped, -gasp- or maybe they try to get your intestine and sell it" and most of these ideas came from Toothiana by the way. I do appreciate the worry but I'm not a child, I can take care of myself besides, what would a thief can rob from me? I'm always short with money. But anyway, I thanked them for the ride and immediately got inside the house because Toothiana gave me the boxes she was carrying when she got to the art shop. It's a mystery for me about how the woman got the strength to carry out the boxes because it's really heavy.

After dropping the boxes, Emma greeted me with a question...

"What is that?" she asked

"Its presents… From Tooth" I said with a smile, "Do you remember her?"

"The dentist?" she asked again, slowly approaching me.

"Yes, the dentist and she also wanted to see you again"

"Do you think I can hold it if I go out the house?" she asked, looking at me with almost no emotion.

"I…I –of course you can Ems, why do you think you can't?" I asked her, a bit of worry tone in my voice

"They said that I can't" she said bowing her head.

"Who did?" I asked her, pretending that I don't know what she meant.

Emma stiffened with my question and slowly walked away. It was not in her nature to walk away without answering a question, Emma is a very polite and spirited girl but when our mother died she started to act different.

(Flashback)…..

The three siblings got home late after the funeral but Emma was still crying. Both her older brothers already tried to make her stop but its unfortunate. Emma got to her room immediately and both boys just looked at each other wondering if one of them should approach her again. But they settled not to and just give her time to adjust.

Emma loved their mother and was very close to her, she always does the things that will make their mother proud and happy. Despite that, Emma was a little bit spoiled by her mother since she is the only female child. Then one night a heavy rain had occur in the town of Burgess and Mrs. Overland got stuck in her office. She wonders if she should call at home to let her eldest know that she might not get home that night. But when she did and instead of Jackson taking the phone, Emma answered it and the woman hesitate about telling the news or not. She told her daughter though and it was a bad decision, worse actually because Emma started to have a tantrum. Demanding her mother to get home immediately, Mrs. Overland were too kind to say no to her only girl and tried to calm her down by making a promise that she is going home right away.

The street was nearly empty and that lets Mrs. Overland drives a little faster to get home to her children, well most likely child. Her car's head light are on really bright but because of the heavy rain, making her impossible to see the road clearly she didn't notice a truck in front of her. The truck's lights were off (stupid driver) but it was on drive and it was fast.

The last scene Mrs. Overland saw is people around her making a ruckus or of what she made out of it are "make way!" or "please step aside people!" and after that she went to a "never waking up" sleep.

The reaction from her children is mostly silence but Emma was different. When the three new about what happened to their mother, Emma didn't cried seeing her mother in the hospital bed covered in white cloth. The girl just sat beside the corpse and stare. She does it from seeing her mother until the funeral. She only started to cry when her mother's corpse where being pulled down it's grave. Both her older brothers tried to calm her down but it didn't work, she still cried until they all got home and locked herself in her room.

A week after, in the middle of the night, Jack heard banging and crashing. He thought that maybe a thief got in but before he got near the stares the door besides him banged hard that made him jump. Realising whose door is it, it was Emma's and he immediately called Emma's name while trying to open her door.

When he managed to open his sister's door, he saw everything in a mess and her sister sitting on the floor curling up and covering her ears…

Jack slowly neared his sister and all he's hearing Emma saying, "Make them stop, please make them stop…. I beg you" while his sister is staring straight to nothing with wide eyes. Soon Jack's brother came in and asked what had happened and Jack just shakes his head and started to calm her sister. In the next day Emma was calm as if nothing happened to her and continues until the third day she just started to cry and talks about everything that happened to their mother was her fault. In that state, it was her second brother Nicko who was there and tried to comfort her but eventually it never worked until Jack came back home from his classes.

The following weeks, Jack started to think about Emma's condition. He thought it was depression but the girl mentioned about someone talking to her. He asked if it was a new friend but his sister said that the voice has no owner, that she just randomly heard the voice and most of the time they blamed her for everything that she is doing wrong or lacking.

Jack was already working in the art shop before his mother passed away. With that, he half accidentally mentioned her sister's action to his friend Trix and what his friend did is asked her mother about it. So it ended up Emma getting a check up to a psychiatrist, insisted by Trix's mother Toothiana.

'Emma has a schizoaffective disorder.' The psychiatrist's words echoed in Jack's head. Schizophrenia and depression, in Emma's case is manic depression. The psychiatrist suggested that Emma should take a therapy right away and of course Jack would be glad to let Emma take it but what money should he use? His mother just recently died and there are three of them, sure Emma stop going to school because of her condition but there is still his brother who's in high school and he can't just let him stop because they are short with money. He also had his college classes –unless…. Unless he stop attending college and start to look for more job, that's it! He's the one to stop and find a job. He had to, for the sake of Emma…

(End of Flashback…)

From that moment on, Jack stopped attending his classes and been taking three jobs every week. This goes for almost a month now, he is still surviving but the money isn't enough. Since it will take more than a couple of sessions and not to mention the medication needed. Emma needed a shot if her manic depression suddenly attacks again.

Back to Jack's POV

A heavy sighed got out from me before the door opened, Nicko just got home. My younger brother doesn't talk too much and if you look at him, you might see him as a nerd because of his appearance. He wears an over size glasses with black frame, he is petite and his clothes always looked oversized in him but from all that he has his hair as white as mine. Nope our hair isn't naturally white we dyed it and yes just us. The actual plan was to make it blonde but it looked worse so we did the process repeatedly until it turned white…

"You're home early today" Nicko said.

"Yeah, Sandy called and said the bakery will be close for this week" I said while getting off this back pack.

He stopped me from taking his bag, "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked and I just smiled at him.

"Yes, I think it is" I said.

Nicko just nodded and went to his room to change then I started unpacking the boxes. It was ironic because with all the food inside there are a couple of candies. What have gotten into Toothiana's mind? But it made me smile because I think maybe she's accepting a little bit candies from now on.

In the middle of unpacking, Nicko appeared like a ghost in front of me wearing all black again. I made a face and said, "Would you stop that?" he gave me a questioning look telling me to elaborate myself. "Stop wearing all black and walking like a cat" I said.

"It's comfortable" Nicko said, taking a look on his long sleeved black shirt, "I don't think it's a bother"

"With that white hair of yours, it does" I said, continuing with unpacking. "Here" I tossed the candies to him. He gave me a questioning look again, "It's from Tooth" I said.

"Toothiana?" he asked a tone of assurance.

"Yes, Toothiana" I smiled.

* * *

><p>Hiccup's POV<p>

Someone has been knocking at my door like crazy…

"It's not locked!" I shouted to whoever was knocking. I have a good guess about who was it anyway so I pretended to be asleep again then someone burst inside my room.

"Wake up sleepy head we're going out to have fun today!" Toothless chirped, like we are going to have fun today.

"Five more minutes" I said, frowning.

"No!" now he's jumping on my bed.

I sat up and said, "What the fuck, are you five?" rubbing my eyes.

"At heart, yes" he said, not stopping.

"I'm up. Would you stop?" I said lazily.

"Not until you got your ass away from this bed"

I stood up but sat on my computer chair and tried to sleep. I heard Toothless stopped from making my bed a trampoline and flicked his tongue. If I was right, I think he's…

"Hello, Gab? Hiccup doesn't wanna get up, can you come-"

"Okay I'm up!" I said, standing up. He didn't even bother saying good bye because it was a fake call.

"Come on take a shower and put on some decent clothes"

"As if I have 'none decent clothes'"

"I'll wait in the kitchen" Toothless said and got out. "Don't eat all our food!" I said, reminding him.

So yeah I took a shower put on some 'decent' clothes as Toothless said and got down to the kitchen. I saw mom and Toothless talking animatedly but once my mom saw me they stop their conversation. She smiled and asked if I'm ready and of course I  
>gave her "ready as I'll ever be" face. When I sat down next to Toothless she immediately gave me a mug of coffee then I muttered a thanks. Toothless started tapping his fingers on the table reminding me to drink the coffee faster so we can go but seriously were are we going? It's freaking seven in the morning!<p>

"Why is it that you're impatient today?" I asked him, "It's hot you know!" I said while gesturing to my coffee.

"Use a spoon then! And hurry up" Toothless said slamming his hand on the table repeatedly.

I didn't take all the coffee because I don't usually finish anything when it comes to food anyway. When I stood, Toothless just went straight outside and prepared the car.

After closing the car door I see Toothless on the phone talking to someone, I think it's male. I asked him who it was and he said it was Tuffnut, Toothless asked him and his friend Belch to hang out. They will be with us in this hanging out thing he said would be fun but nothing is really fun unless it is a plan about taking Guy back. Anyways we took off and got to the mall do stuff like watching horror movies and doing pranks to those who are watching with us like 'Tuffnut keep throwing popcorns in every direction' earning us glares from others. Pretending that we need different sizes of shoes and once the sales man or woman went away to get our desired sizes, we simply just went away and look for another store to prank. This went the whole morning until they got tired of doing stupid stuff –I mean seriously I know I'm with them but this is stupid. What can I do anyway, I approved in this.

We ate lunch then arcade after, at least I had a little fun with arcade. Now we've been out the whole day, it's already 9:15 pm and I still have no idea on which bar is Toothless taking me.

….

Toothless parked in front of a bar named Empress Marie, pretty odd for a gay bar's name but who cares? The ambiance isn't like gay men just went inside and having sex anywhere inside or doing blowjobs. The design of the building is actually nice like you're just entering a coffee shop, no violet lights just warm brown ones and people in the terrace just talking with their dates. Oh, that's wrong I think customers and host talking.

When we got inside, a waiter greeted us and before he could ask about how many seats Toothless cut him off and ask a service for 'Terrence'. The waiter nods completely knew what it meant and lead us to a room…

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I'm nervous. I'm freaking nervous, I think I should back out but before I could give more thoughts about that Reye came in and sat beside me…

"Are you ready?" Reye asked, a cheerful smile working on his face.

"I think so" I said, looking down. I'm already wearing nothing on top and with these jeans unbuttoned, I really wanna back out.

Reye chuckled, "you can close it if you want" he said still smiling.

I didn't close it though because it's only Reye who tells me to close it the others would probably make me unbutton it again. "nah, it's fine" I said, giving him a reassuring smile which I think did not work.

"Well, give it your best shot and maybe if you're lucky the customers will give you points. And that's important" Reye said, trying to cheer me up, "Now I'm off to my room and you just relax and just dance there, sexy" he followed with a wink then left out the room.

A few minutes after Reye someone knocked and called my name, I called back and they said the customer had arrived. There are five of us working on this, the first two will enter and will be dealing with the poles. The second two will be the ones near the customer and do the flirt dancing. Ugh, I should not name those types of dance. Now since I'm new, they decided that I'll be the last to come in. I didn't mind it because I would rather be in the corner than dancing shitty in front of strangers. They might be some perverted old men, I was wrong though. Opening the door, I saw four men nearly my age. Two of them have the same height, 6 feet or higher and the other two probably the height as me. Wait that's not the point!

As I got in the middle and started dancing, I felt someone came near me. I stop for a moment to see a guy –one of the tallest with a messy auburn hair staring at me but I continued dancing, even if it's a little awkward. Then I heard him laugh…

W-What?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Hiccup's POV<p>

It was getting really boring right now well for me that is, these three idiots are the ones having fun. It's been three minutes since those four came in this room. Aish! Seriously I don't need this! I really wanted to go home but Toothless kept his eyes on me while flirting. What the Fuck! I'll definitely make this guy suffer.

Someone came in again, Okay, woah wait. Well this is unusual, the guy have his hair dyed white and even from far distance I can see his eyes with a lighter blue colour gleaming like a wolf's in the dark. Then the said white haired guy started dancing with terrible moves. I figured this one is new but despite the horrible moves it was actually amusing. Oh maybe he might work after all. Before I knew it I'm already in front of him, oh well my feet eh –I mean foot might have been growing his own brain now. He stops for a moment to look at me but continue his awful dance moves. When he did, I can't hold back a laugh…

'W-What?" the white haired boy asked.

* * *

><p>"W-What?" Jack asked the man in front of him<p>

"Haha –huh?" Hiccup replied, still laughing

"Why are you laughing?" Jack asked the man again

"Sorry, it's just" Hiccup chuckled, "your moves are terrible"

Jack gasped, "what- alright fine, I'm sorry if my moves are terrible but I just needed your money mister!"

"hmm.." was all Hiccup replied crossing his arms

"….."

"How about I have you for a night?" Hiccup offered the white haired male, "that way you can earn a lot more"

"Excuse me" Jack backing a little but Hiccup pulled him close

"I had a bad day, and I think letting me have your ass is more useful than with your terrible dance moves. Besides, you need money, right?" Hiccup smirked.

Jack escaped the man's arms and just like that…. Slap him hard in the face.

"You're a huge dick head you know that!" Jack screamed.

Everyone in the room stopped to whatever they are doing and turned their head to see what the screaming is all about. But all they saw is an auburn haired man's hand covering his left cheek and a white haired guy stomping out of the room.

Hiccup was left standing and with people staring at him, his cheeks felt warm and it was throbbing but he felt something else. His heart suddenly beats faster than before and almost heard it pumping. It felt uncomfortable for him but at the same time it gives the feeling of excitement and so much energy that his life might have been extended for a decade. He removed his hand from his cheek and put it in his chess. Heart still beating fast, he inhaled and exhaled trying to calm it and the words that came out of his lips are…

"Well that's just interesting"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown: <strong>Let me have your nickname (it doesn't have to be a real one) so I know its you. You know, someone might leave a review without a name I might mistaken that person as you. :D I'll take your suggestion but for now I'll let you know who is who.. Hector is Hiccup, Terrence is Toothless, Guy is from the movie 'The Croods', Trix is Babytooth and as you know Toothiana, Jack, Jamie, and Bunny/Aster are from the movie 'Rise of the Guardians'. There are new OCs too but the girl who's with Guy is not. I'll let you guess who the girl is... Oh! I'll let you guess about my gender too ^^ (sorry it's just pretty fun to have this guessing game hehe)

**Paoshirou Hozomi: **Man, I feel like Emma's disorder is too much... :| What do you think?

**GoneRENegade: **Sir! Thank you for the review, sir! Haha! yeah well you know what happened before I updated so miiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm... and yeah, Trix is Babytooth and her mother is Toothiana ^^ Jack's siblings are out too! But do you recognize who Nicko is? hm? hm? haha!

**Teddy: **Here you go! Chapter 3 with two parts! Of course you're special ^^ You're the first one to leave a review and gave me confidence to continue this story (hm. That's a little cheecky don't ya think? HAHA!

**Loveyourstory: **Wow O.O this is fantastic? -scratching my head- I'm really flattered with that... wooh! am I blushing? Nah I think I just slap both my cheeks aha aha aha!

**Xalo: **I know right! hahaha! I'm really glad that I somehow got your interest.. :) I'm also waiting for your last chapter in 'I Love You' it's really cute! :D

**Amoe Chan: **Dude, you really do sound like my mom... -gasp- Wait! You might really be my mom! Mom, why are you reading my story!? Hahaha! Just kidding! xD and I dunno if I should blame the game you're playing maybe right now but :( WHY GAME!? WHY!? hahahahaha!

LEAVE ME REVIEWS, GUYS! THANK YOU :D (it's not edited)


End file.
